Tenka Muteki no Shinobi-dou (song)
The first track in the [[Tenka Muteki no Shinobi-dou (CD)|'Tenka Muteki no Shinobi-dou']] CD. It is the drama cd's theme song sung by [[Ittoki Otoya|'Ittoki Otoya']], [[Aijima Cecil|'Aijima Cecil']], [[Hijirikawa Masato|'Hijirikawa Masato']], and [[Kurusu Syo|'Kurusu Syo']] who are voiced by ''Terashima Takuma'', ''Toriumi Kousuke'', ''Suzumura Kenichi'', and ''Shimono Hiro'', respectively. Lyrics English = All： The time during the warring states period is hell 　　We strike in secret without mercy 　　Even in such a world, a flower blooms 　　The moon laughs, 　　Calling on this unparalleled chaos Ｏ'： Devoted to the shadows, disappearing with the shadows 'Ｓ： Secret arts that even the eyes don’t perceive Ｍ'： Running continuously across great distances 'Ｃ： With bodies just like a swift wind Ｏ'： In different schools, 'Ｓ： The day we first met All： Was the day we pledged our lives to the sword Ｍ'： Clearing our minds of all mundane thoughts, 'Ｃ： Until even flames seem cool Ｏ'''・Ｃ'： The conviction to never surrender 'Ｍ'・'Ｓ'： Flares up and swells '''All'： Now, were you able to resign yourself? All： We’ve sacrificed these bodies of ours for the sake of love 　　Scattering thousands of flowers into the sky 　　In the way of the ninja, there is no sorrow 　　If there is any salvation, 　　It is only that lady’s smile Ｏ'： Did you see my hidden clone jutsu? 'Ｓ： Very clever! That was my body replacement jutsu Ｍ'： The mat block flood jutsu 'Ｃ： And the roaring deadly thunder god jutsu Ｏ'： We’re doing rather well 'Ｓ： But is there more still to come? All： Though we’re enemies, it’s admirable Ｍ'： Fighting with all our might 'Ｃ： And believing in ourselves Ｏ'''・Ｃ'： The kanji for the word “ninja” 'Ｍ'・'Ｓ'： Is written with “sword” and “heart” '''All'： In this way, there are no regrets All： When fighting with real swords, 　　There is an instant when we both can understand 　　That if not for the isolation or our missions, 　　Surely we could have been friends 　　So we’ll sing together in the next world Ｏ'''・Ｃ'： The conviction to never surrender 'Ｍ'・'Ｓ'： Flares up and swells '''All'： Now, were you able to resign yourself? All：The time during the warring states period is hell 　　We strike in secret without mercy 　　Even in such a world, a flower blooms 　　The moon laughs, 　　Calling on this unparalleled chaosRomaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = All： toki wa sengoku no yo wa jigoku 　　warera shinobu ni wa nasakenashi 　　sonna sekai ni mo hana wa saki 　　otsukisama wa waratteru 　　tenka muteki iza sanjou Ｏ'： kage ni tesshi kage to kieru 'Ｓ： me ni mo tomaranai hiden no jutsu Ｍ'： senri koete hashiritsudzuke 'Ｃ： sono mi marude hayate no gotoshi Ｏ'： tagau ryuuha ni 'Ｓ： deau sono hi wa All： yaiba de katarau hi Ｍ'： shintou mekkyaku 'Ｃ： hi mo mata suzushi Ｏ'''・Ｃ'： yuzure wa shinai shinnen ga 'Ｍ'・'Ｓ'： yurari merari moeru '''All'： saa kakugo dekita ka? All： kono mi sasageta ai no tame ni 　　hyakka ryouran sora ni chirou 　　shinobi no michi ni urei wa nashi 　　sukui ga moshi aru naraba 　　ano okata no egao dake Ｏ'： mita ka ougi bunshin no jutsu 'Ｓ： amai sore wa kawari mi no jutsu Ｍ'： tatami gaeshi kouzui no jutsu 'Ｃ： unare hissatsu raijin no jutsu Ｏ'： nakanaka yaru na 'Ｓ： madamada kuru ka? All： teki nagara appare Ｍ'： rikisen funtou 'Ｃ： onore o shinji Ｏ'''・Ｃ'： shinobi toiu kotoba wa 'Ｍ'・'Ｓ'： “yaiba” ni “kokoro” to kaku '''All'： kono michi ni kuinashi All： shinken shoubu no akatsuki ni wa 　　wakariaeru shunkan ga aru 　　kodoku, shimei, mo shinakattara 　　kitto tomo ni nareta darou 　　tsugi no yo de wa utaiaou Ｏ'''・Ｃ'： yuzure wa shinai shinnen ga 'Ｍ'・'Ｓ'： yurari merari moeru '''All'： saa kakugo dekita ka? All： toki wa sengoku no yo wa jigoku 　　warera shinobi ni wa nasakenashi 　　sonna sekai ni mo hana wa saki 　　otsukisama wa waratteru 　　tenka muteki iza sanjou |-| Kanji = 　'全員'：時は戦国の世は地獄 　　　　我ら忍には情けなし 　　　　そんな世界にも花は咲き 　　　　お月様は笑ってる 　　　　天下無敵伊座参上 　'音也'：影に撤し影と消える 　　'翔'：目にも止まらない秘伝の術 　'真斗'：千里越えて走り続け セシル：その身まるで颯の如し 　'音也'： う流派に 　　'翔'：出会うその日は 　'全員'：刃で語らう日 　'真斗'：心頭滅却 セシル：火もまた涼し 音'''・セ'：譲れはしない信念が '真'・'翔'：ゆらりめらり燃える 　'全員'：さあ覚悟出来たか? 　'全員'：この身捧げた愛の為に 　　　　百花撩乱空に散ろう 　　　　忍の道に憂いはなし 　　　　救いがもしあるならば 　　　　あの御方の笑顔だけ 　'音也'：見たか奥義分身の術 　　'翔'：甘いそれは変わり身の術 　'真斗'： 返し洪水の術 'セシル'：うなれ必殺雷神の術 　'音也'：中々やるな 　　'翔'：まだまだくるか? 　'全員'：敵ながら 　'真斗'：力戦奮闘 'セシル'：己を信じ '音'・'セ'：忍という言葉は '真'・'翔'：「刃」に「心」と書く 　'全員'：この道に悔い無し 　'全員'：真剣勝負のあかつきには 　　　　解り合える瞬間がある 　　　　孤独、使命、もしなかったら 　　　　きっと友になれただろう 　　　　次の世では歌い合おう '音'・'セ'：譲れはしない信念が '真'・'翔'：ゆらりめらり燃える 　'全員'：さあ覚悟出来たか? 　'全員'''：時は戦国の世は地獄 　　　　我ら忍には情けなし 　　　　そんな世界にも花は咲き 　　　　お月様は笑ってる 　　　　天下無敵伊座参上歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos References Navigation Category:Tenka Muteki no Shinobi-dou (songs) Category:Theme Songs Category:Ittoki Otoya (songs) Category:Aijima Cecil (songs) Category:Hijirikawa Masato (songs) Category:Kurusu Syo (songs)